itsumademo
by Azalee
Summary: -toujours- Recueil de courts pitits oneshots sur le couple MithosxGenis, parce que c'est tellement rare. Fluff mimi et sucré, ou dark angst dépressif, il y a un peu de tout.
1. meiyaku

Alors. Ceci est ma première fic sur Tales of Symphonia, pour mon couple préféré, lequel a été complètement cassé alors qu'il s'annonçait si bien... MithosxGenis.

En fait, au départ, y avait que ça. Mais j'aime trop ce couple pour leur bien, donc j'ai eu d'autres idées pour d'autres courts one-shots, et j'ai décidé de tous les rassembler n——n

_Toujours_ est donc une série de petites histoires (enfin... plus des scènes que des histoires, vu l'absence totale de scénario...), pas forcément à la suite ni même en relation les unes avec les autres, pour le couple **Mithos x Genis**. Certaines seront du pur 'fluff', c'est-à-dire un concentré de tout ce qu'il y a de bonheur, de mignontude et de la-vie-est-belle dans le monde de brutes de TOS ; mais d'autres seront un peu plus tristes, dark et angsty, je suppose, parce que c'est pas _seulement_ un couple mimi et joyeux...

Pourquoi j'aime ce couple, au fait ? Huu... Parce qu'ils sont trop mignons et qu'ils sont mes persos préférés avec Kratos, Zelos et Gnome ? n.nU Puis j'ai un faible pour les couples amis-amants, ce couple est _TROP_ évident et suggéré à mort, et il a un potentiel angsty du tonnerre.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et vous fera peut-être aimer ce couple aussi, qui sait ? n———n

Tsunami : Naan, pitié, on a déjà assez avec une seule tarée dans ton genre...

Mares : è.é C'est trop mignon le MithosxGenis !

Tsunami : OSKOUR, Mares a été contaminée à ça aussi ! T.T

_/assomme ses adorables muses/_ Faites pas attention à elles.

Azalée-la-muse : Je confirme. n.nU

**Disclaimer :** Tales of Symphonia est un jeu vidéo magnifique, mais à l'exception d'une boîte, deux cds et un manuel de jeu, il ne m'appartient malheureusement pas... (au grand bonheur de tous ses bishônens, je pense... T.T)

**Warnings :** Shônen-ai, c'est-à-dire relation amoureuse entre deux individus masculins (en l'occurrence, Mithos et Genis)

Titre : Promesse

Genre : Fluff, angst

Rating : K plus (PG)

Spoilers : Ben, pour ceux qui connaissent pas Mithos, oui. Mais sinon, nan, ça va, y a pire n.n

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, comme s'il savait qui a frappé ; bien sûr, cela ne pourrait être personne d'autre.

Cela fait des semaines depuis leur dernière visite, mais il a l'impression qu'il n'oubliera jamais ce sentiment lorsque la main toute chaude et douce de Mithos se referme une fois de plus sur la sienne, et les yeux étincelants de son ami regardent droit dans les siens et ils sourient tous les deux.

— Genis !

Genis saute presque au cou de Mithos et Mithos le serre dans ses bras. Colette laisse échapper un de ses rires qui ressemblent à des couinements joyeux et elle bat des mains ; Raine secoue juste la tête avec un petit soupir las et entre saluer Tabatha et Altessa.

Il reste encore une bonne demi-heure avant le repas, alors Mithos entraîne Genis dehors. La maison d'Altessa est au pied d'une petite falaise. Genis n'est pas très doué pour l'escalade, alors Mithos l'aide ; ensemble, ils atteignent le sommet et se laissent tomber sur le dos dans l'herbe verte et douce. Le ciel est tout autour d'eux et Genis a l'impression d'être au centre du monde.

Juste lui, Mithos, et le ciel.

La main de Mithos trouve la sienne et leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Genis lui jette un coup d'oeil de côté, et Mithos sourit. C'est déjà le soir ; le soleil est bas et ses rayons caressent doucement son visage et font ressortir ses traits fins.

Mithos est beau, réalise Genis en se sentant rougir un peu. Très beau. Ses cheveux blonds brillent comme de l'or au soleil et lorsqu'il sourit, Genis ne serait presque pas étonné s'il lui poussait des ailes.

S'il ne savait pas ce que sont les anges exactement, Genis dirait que Mithos est un ange. Mais il sait, et Mithos est trop beau et trop gentil, trop tout, pour être un ange.

— Genis ?

Sa voix est douce, elle aussi. Tout en Mithos est doux et beau.

— Oui ?

— A quoi tu penses ?

Genis rougit encore un peu et Mithos sourit pour l'encourager. Est-ce qu'il ne sait pas à quel point il est beau comme ça ?

— A-A rien.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Alors tu aimes beaucoup penser à rien, tu avais l'air très heureux.

Mithos rit, doucement, et Genis rougit encore. Le rire de Mithos n'est pas moqueur, pas narquois, ni railleur ; juste amusé. C'est un beau rire, bien sûr.

— Sérieusement, Genis...

Mithos arrête de rire et se redresse, le haut de son corps un peu penché vers lui ; ses yeux sont curieux, amusés, captivés. Captivants. Une mèche de cheveux glisse de derrière son oreille et caresse son visage. Genis tend lentement le bras et la remet en place ; il laisse sa main là, sa paume sur la joue rosie de Mithos, ses doigt effleurant son oreille et touchant les cheveux blonds et doux.

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui prend.

— Je pense que tu es beau.

C'est sorti tout seul.

Mais Mithos rosit juste un peu et sourit encore.

— Merci.

— C'est vrai.

Mithos pose sa main sur celle qui repose sur sa joue et ils restent là, sans bouger, sans rien ajouter, leur mains entrelacées et les yeux dans les yeux. Le soleil se couche derrière Mithos, et tout en étudiant l'ombre de ses cils et ses cheveux sur sa joue pâle, Genis réalise brutalement que la situation est terriblement romantique.

Et Mithos se penche en avant, et Genis ne se demande même pas ce qu'il va faire.

Il sait.

Et ça ne le dérange pas du tout.

Il ferme lentement les yeux et attend, le coeur battant. Il sent sur son visage le souffle chaud de Mithos, et sa propre respiration accélère un peu, mais rien ne vient. Alors il rouvre les yeux.

Le visage de Mithos est à moins d'un centimètre du sien. Leurs nez se frôlent presque, une mèche de cheveux blonds tombe sur sa joue, mais Mithos ne fait rien. Il le regarde.

— M-Mithos... ?

— Toi aussi, tu es beau, Genis.

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle, qui balaye les cheveux argentés de Genis et le fait frissonner.

— Genis...

— O-Oui ?

Il incline un peu la tête sur le côté et se rapproche encore, et Genis peut sentir ses lèvres bouger juste à côté des siennes, contre sa peau.

— Tu vas rester avec moi pour toujours, hein ?

Mithos a déjà posé cette question une fois. Et Genis a promis, sans hésiter ni réfléchir une seconde. Mais là, c'est très, très sérieux.

Pourtant...

— Oui. Promis.

Mithos sourit.

Quelques instants, leur lèvres se rencontrent enfin, leurs doigts se resserrent, leurs corps se touchent. Le contact de la peau de Mithos est presque électrifiant, brûlant, il a chaud au visage et de petits frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ses cheveux qui caressent son visage, comme cette main qui a lâché la sienne, sont doux et soyeux et il glisse sa main libre dans les longues mèches dorées.

Mithos est en train de l'embrasser.

Il veut ça, en tous cas il l'a voulu, il aurait très bien pu s'écarter, le repousser... mais Mithos est beau. Mithos est doux, Mithos est gentil, il est adorable et magnifique et angélique, Mithos est son meilleur ami, mais —

Mithos s'écarte un peu en inspirant à fond et ouvre lentement les yeux, et les pensées de Genis s'interrompent brusquement.

Mithos est beau.

Et...

— Je... je t'aime, Mithos...

C'est tout ce qui compte.

Mithos sourit et lui caresse doucement la joue. En bas, Lloyd les appelle et crie que le repas est servi.

Lloyd.

Mithos se détache de lui et se relève.

— On arrive ! crie-t-il.

Il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever, et Genis la prend et le suit jusqu'à la maison sans rien dire.

Sa gorge est sèche et il a du mal à avaler.

Mithos n'a pas répondu.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mares : _/défonce la tête de son auteuse bien-aimée/_ Tu peux m'expliquer ! è.é

_/se frotte la tête/ _... Même pour mes couples préférés, je suis incapable de faire un truc joyeux du premier coup. Là c'était bien parti par contre, c'était tout mimi tout romantique, mais regardez la fin...

Mares : Oui, je vois très bien, merci. Je croyais que tu avait dit "Mithos c'est pas sa faute il aime vraiment Genis maaiis..." ?

_/cligne des yeux/_ J'ai dit ça ? o.o

Azalée : _/soupir/_ Oui, tu as dit ça.

Ah bon. Bah, ça doit être vrai alors. N'empêche que ça fait plein de joli angst comme ça n———n

Tsunami : —.— Elle me fait peur parfois...

Bon, bah, quelques pitits commentaires peut-être ? _/mode chibi-eyes suppliants : on/_ Vous avez aimé ? Détesté pour une autre raison que "horreur, des homos ! X.X" ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce couple ? Dites-mooii sivoplé ! n.n


	2. shakuhachi

Note : En général, ces scènes se passent dans les environs de la maison d'Altessa, lors de visites du groupe. Je _sais_ qu'on a pas le temps de flemmarder un après-midi chez des potes quand on a un univers à sauver, mais bon, m'en fiche. Les autres moments où l'on peut voir Mithos me demandent une légère réflexion mentale pour me souvenir de la scène plus ou moins exacte, et je suis terriblement paresseuse n———n

Note 2 : Ah, et je répète : les chapitres ne sont pas censé avoir le moindre rapport les uns avec les autres, à part le couple n—n

Titre : Flûte

Genre : Fluff

Rating : K (G)

Spoilers : Nan. Enfin, si mais très léger, et seulement si on considère que "Mithos a une flûte", c'est un spoiler.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il fait très chaud aujourd'hui. La musique flotte dans l'air étouffant. Affalé sur le ventre sur sa grosses branche, Genis a presque l'impression de voir la mélodie monter petit à petit, tomber brutalement, se rattraper juste avant de toucher le sol, virevolter et reprendre gracieusement son vol. Mais la musique est invisible.

Mithos pas. Même à l'ombre, Mithos semble briller et attirer tous les regards. Il a les yeux fermés et joue, un sourire aérien sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il souffle dans les tuyaux de la flûte. Il est appuyé au tronc de l'arbre, juste en-dessous de Genis ; une de ses jambes est repliée et un petit oiseau est perché sur son genou.

Genis tend le bras et attrape quelques cerises proches — lentement, pour ne pas effrayer le moineau, ni l'écureuil flamboyant assis un peu plus loin sur sa branche. En bas, à l'ombre de leur arbre mais à une distance prudente, Genis peut voir une grosse souris et une de ces espèces de gelées vivantes, un "blob" comme dit Mithos. (Ce nom le fait rire à chaque fois, parce que Mithos le dit d'une drôle de façon, en gonflant les joues comme un gros poisson et en roulant des yeux.)

Le moineau est totalement silencieux, et les autres oiseaux qui gazouillaient dans les arbres alentours, tout à l'heure, se sont tus eux aussi. Tout ce qu'il y a de vivant alentour se tait et écoute. Comme toujours.

Quand Mithos joue à l'extérieur, à chaque fois, tous les animaux proches s'arrêtent et écoutent, et certains se rapprochent même pour mieux entendre. Genis se sent bizarre au milieu de tous ces animaux, mais Mithos n'a pas l'air de remarquer son étrange petit public.

La musique de Mithos est très belle. C'est probablement une berceuse cette fois-ci, parce que Genis a très, très envie de dormir alors que ce n'est que le milieu de l'après-midi, et l'écureuil semble dans le même état.

Mais la musique s'arrête brusquement, et Genis avale presque son noyau de cerise. Il se frotte les yeux, à moitié endormi, et en-dessous de lui Mithos lui sourit en rangeant la flûte de Pan dans la petite pochette de cuir attachée à sa ceinture.

— Maais, Mithooos... bâille Genis avant de faire une petite moue déçue. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

— Tu n'as pas faim ? renvoie Mithos en haussant les sourcils et battant des paupières, l'air un peu surpris.

Genis cligne des yeux, et un grognement de la part de son estomac répond que si, il meurt de faim tout à coup.

Mithos sourit à nouveau et lui tend la main.

C'était juste pour l'aider à descendre, mais Mithos ne lâche pas sa main, et Genis n'en a pas du tout envie de toute façon. Ils sortent de l'ombre du vieux cerisier et atteignent le sentier menant à la maison d'Altessa, et Genis fait la grimace en posant son pied nu sur les pierres brûlantes. Mithos cache son sourire avec sa main, parce qu'il a gardé ses chaussures, lui. Mais il resserre un peu ses doigts sur ceux de Genis, et ensemble, main dans la main, ils courent le plus vite possible sur les pierres chauffées par le soleil, vers la maison et sa douce fraîcheur.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent sur le seuil, essoufflés, Mithos se met soudain à rire sans raison. Genis adore ce rire. C'est un rire clair, gai, qui transperce l'air étouffant et résonne dans l'esprit de Genis comme sa musique. Puis Mithos se penche vers lui, riant toujours, et la respiration de Genis se prend dans sa gorge.

Mithos l'embrasse.

Genis est encore à bout de souffle, pris totalement par surprise, ils sont juste devant la maison et n'importe qui jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre les verrait immédiatement, mais Mithos l'embrasse. Un petit baiser tout simple, rapide, un peu provocant, sans plus de vraie raison que son rire. Mithos s'écarte vite, et entraîne Genis à l'intérieur, avec un nouveau rire qui carillonne dans le silence et la fraîcheur de la grande maison, et Genis se laisse faire en rougissant.

Raine soupire en voyant Genis s'asseoir et masser son pied presque brûlé en grimaçant, mais Mithos lui envoie un sourire éblouissant et elle ne dit rien. Sauf :

— Vous tombez bien, le repas est prêt.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Vous pouvez décider c'est quelle flûte n.n

Et les 'blobs', c'est les espèce de mix de limaces et de flans au caramel, jaunes ou verts, qui vous attaquent en vous balançant des trucs. Je les adore, je sais pas pourquoi n.n

Azalée-la-muse : _/cligne des yeux/_ Heeu... Ils sont agressifs, gluants, verts, peuvent balancer des têtes de mort...

... et je les adore, ouaip. n—n

Azalée : _/soupir/_


	3. sakura

Yaaay, vive les cerises !

Tsunami : ... c'est la saison ?

Nan. M'en fiche. Ça fait un one-shot tout mimi n———n

Ah, et au fait, je reprends le coup cliché du rire de Mithos assez souvent. Et ses bô cheveux et son sourire et compagnie. Je suis pas quelqu'un de méga créatif n——n

Et merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça plaise n———n

Titre : Cerisier

Genre : Fluff

Rating : K (G)

Spoilers : Très légers, si vous voulez, mais même pas sur l'identité de Mithos, sur sa famille.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ils sont de nouveau sous le vieux cerisier. Tabatha leur a proposé d'aller cueillir des cerises pour le dessert de ce soir, mais il y en a tellement qu'ils peuvent en manger tant qu'ils veulent, il en reste assez. Ils n'ont même pas à se lever, les branches tordues sont très basses et, assis en-dessous, ils n'ont qu'à tendre la main pour attraper les fruits.

A l'abri sous les vieilles branches, assis dans l'herbe, seuls, tout près l'un de l'autre, ils discutent par à-coup. Quelques phrases, une longue pause, une phrase sans aucun rapport, "il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui", une autre pause. Mais le silence n'est pas inconfortable. Rien n'est jamais inconfortable avec Mithos.

— Il y avait un cerisier à côté de la porte, chez moi, se rappelle-t-il. C'est le fiancé de ma soeur qui l'avait planté.

— Ta soeur avait un fiancé ? s'étonne Genis dans un murmure.

— Hm hm. Je le détestais, alors la première fois que l'arbre a eu des fruits, j'ai refusé d'y goûter, précise Mithos en crachant un noyau. Trop à gauche.

Mithos n'a pas l'air du genre à cracher ses noyaux, mais c'est assez drôle à voir. Il mâchonne le noyau un peu et vise soigneusement, les yeux plissés et le regard concentré, avant de le cracher sans prévenir. Il les dispose en une espèce de cercle autour d'une petite pierre, et lorsqu'un noyau est décalé, il fronce les sourcils, croise les bras et fait une petite moue boudeuse et adorable. Comme maintenant. Genis le regarde en souriant.

— Et alors ? demande-t-il en se fourrant une nouvelle cerise dans la bouche.

Mithos le regarde en haussant les sourcils.

— Alors quoi ? fait-il d'un air complètement perdu.

— Alors, comment ça se fait que maintenant tu aimes les cerises si tu n'as pas voulu y goûter ?

— Ah ! Eh bien, la première année ma soeur n'est arrivée à rien, mais la deuxième année, elle est revenue à la charge. Elle était bien décidée à m'y faire goûter, et ma soeur, quand elle voulait quelque chose...

Ses grands yeux verts se voilent un instant, et Genis se redresse, un peu inquiet, mais Mithos sourit et reprend aussitôt.

— Elle a dit "Viens juste t'asseoir en-dessous avec moi", puis quand je me suis assis, elle a dit qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose et elle s'est un peu éloignée. Et là, (il crache un nouveau noyau), elle a créé une barrière magique ou un truc du genre pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner de l'arbre, et elle a refusé de l'annuler tant que je n'avais pas goûté aux cerises.

— Et ça a pris combien de temps ? demande Genis en riant.

— Au bout de trois jours, je crevais tellement de faim que j'ai bien dû en manger, répond calmement Mithos.

Genis écarquille les yeux et explose de rire. Alors Mithos se laisse tomber sur ses coudes et le regarde sans rien dire, et lorsque Genis se calme enfin et rougit sous son regard, il sourit doucement.

Genis se lève brusquement et Mithos cligne des yeux à nouveau, surpris. Genis détache soigneusement une paire de cerises d'une branche, et s'agenouille devant Mithos en souriant pour la lui mettre autour de l'oreille. Mithos sourit, alors Genis l'embrasse. Mithos n'est même pas surpris.

Le baiser a un goût de cerise.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Et oui, le coup du cerisier j'ai inventé n——n Il n'y a pas de 'saynète secrète' dans laquelle Mithos nous raconte comment sa soeur lui a fait goûter aux cerises, pas besoin de chercher XD

Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un cerisier près de la maison d'Altessa, non plus. Mais y a des arbres, en tous cas. Je crois.

Mares : C'est décidé, j'adore les cerises. _/yeux en coeurs/_


	4. negaeri

Et aalleeeez, nous y voilà. Pauvre Genichou. T.T _/fond en larmes/_

Tsunami : _/soupire/_ Mais enfin, si ça te rend si triste, pourquoi tu écris des trucs pareils ! —.—

Mais à cause de l'ANGST ! L'angst ! _/yeux brillants et expression de fanatique/_

Azalée-la-muse : O.o _/s'éloigne prudemment/_

_/se calme/_ Puis j'aime bien torturer mes chouchous. n.nU _/pitit air gêné/_

Azalée et Tsunami : _/méga-goutte de sueur de dix kilos/_

Mares : _/boude/_

Titre : D'après le dico, _negaeri_ signifie à la fois "trahison" et "se retourner dans son sommeil"... Ça me va n.n

Genre : Angst tout triste

Rating : K plus (PG)

Spoilers : Ouaip. Enfin, pas _vraiment_, je n'explique pas c'est quoi le 'blème, mais c'est basé sur... LE problème avec Mithosichou et un certain évènement très révélateur et spoileur n.n Donc lisez pas si vous voyez pas de quoi je parle.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ce soir-là, Genis s'est senti très fatigué juste après le repas. Mithos l'a regardé d'un air un peu inquiet, parce que Genis est en général encore en pleine forme autour d'une heure du matin ; de fait, il avait un peu mal à la tête, alors Raine lui a dit d'aller dormir tout de suite. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien non plus, c'était peut-être un virus. Il a hoché la tête, et Mithos a déclaré vouloir dormir aussi, de sorte qu'ils ont quitté la pièce ensemble.

Ils sont entrés dans la chambre, Genis s'est assis sur le lit, Mithos a refermé la porte, est venu s'asseoir à côté de lui en souriant doucement, et l'a embrassé. Genis a glissé les mains dans ses cheveux, Mithos a passé les bras autour de lui et l'a doucement allongé sur le matelas. Ils ont souvent partagé leur lit, même quand il y en avait assez pour tout le monde ; les autres les ont souvent vus et trouvent simplement ça adorable, ce n'est pas un problème. Alors Genis ne s'est pas inquiété en s'endormant dans les bras de Mithos.

Par contre, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé en sursaut, seul dans son lit, des heures plus tard, et a vu à la lumière de la lune tous ses compagnons dormant tranquillement dans leur lit, tous, sauf Lloyd et Mithos, il s'est inquiété.

_Si Lloyd et moi devions nous affronter, tu te rangerais du côté de qui ?_

Les mots de Mithos résonnaient dans sa tête. Sa tête qui était lourde et qui lui donnait l'impression de vouloir se fendre s'il bougeait, mais il n'y a pas fait pas attention. Il a sauté sur ses pieds et s'est précipité vers la porte.

_Ne me trahis pas, Genis._

Mithos a lentement tourné la tête vers lui et l'a regardé de côté, sans surprise. Sans joie. Sans rien. Puis cet horrible sourire a retroussé ses lèvres et le coeur de Genis s'est arrêté de battre un instant.

_Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance non plus._

Il est resté figé. Il ne voulait pas y croire, ne _pouvait_ _pas_ y croire_ — _ne le peut toujours pas.

Mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar.

_Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?_

Raine lui a demandé d'aller dormir. Elle est épuisée elle aussi, Altessa va mal, Lloyd est furieux, et Mithos n'est plus là. Et Genis essaye de dormir, il essaye vraiment, mais quand il ferme les yeux ses mains cherchent Mithos, quand il les garde ouverts la chambre sombre le fait frissonner, et peu importe combien il essaye de les faire taire les mots ne veulent pas s'arrêter.

_Ne me trahis pas, Genis._

_Je suis content d'être ton ami._

_Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu es mon meilleur ami._

_Ne me trahis pas._

Alors il ne veut plus dormir.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ouaip, paauuvre Genis.

Les phrases étaient balancées un peu au pif, j'admets. Je ne me souviens plus si c'est Genis ou Mithos qui a dit la plupart d'entre elles, 99 pour 100 de chances qu'elles soient dans le désordre et pas telles qu'elles sont dites dans le jeu (style c'était p-ê "_j'ai de la chance_ d'être ton ami"), mais... m'en fiche n———n

Azalée : —.—U

Et joyeux Noël en avance à tous ! n—n


	5. kioku

Ça y est, j'ai fini par faire la déprime totale. Pouvais pas faire autrement, vu la fin du jeu...

Titre : Souvenirs

Genre : Aaangst déprimé.

Rating : T parce que je peux me le permettre. (PG —13)

Spoilers : Oooouh ouais, cette fois. A ne pas lire si vous n'êtes pas bien avancé dans le disque 2, et ça serait franchement mieux de finir le jeu d'abord.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ça fait tellement longtemps maintenant. Genis a toujours l'impression que ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il a vu cette forme pâle dans les ruines du village, l'impression qu'hier encore Mithos lui souriait et l'embrassait et l'allongeait doucement sur un lit, l'impression que c'était cette nuit que Mithos lui a presque craché à la figure, l'impression que tout s'est terminé ce matin.

Ce matin. Ce matin, encore, Genis n'a pas ouvert les yeux tout de suite, parcourant d'abord à tâtons toute la surface du matelas à la recherche de la chaleur rassurante et familière. Ce matin, il s'est encore relevé brutalement en se demandant où était Mithos. Ce matin, il a encore pleuré en silence, seul dans sa chambre, en se souvenant.

Il ne reste plus rien de Mithos. Son corps s'est effacé du monde, son cristal a volé en éclats, sa flûte semble s'être volatilisée. Ses compagnons n'en parlent jamais, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà oublié ; ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment, pas comme lui en tous cas.

Genis s'est juré de ne jamais oublier Mithos. Parce que tant que lui, au moins, se souvient, tant que le souvenir du sourire de Mithos, du rire de Mithos, des lèvres de Mithos sur les siennes, du corps de Mithos pressé contre le sien, des mains de Mithos caressant son torse et descendant lentement plus bas, toujours plus bas, tant que ces souvenirs sont toujours là, quelque part en sécurité au fin fond de sa mémoire, Mithos existe encore.

Ça fait mal. Genis peut encore se remémorer exactement le visage de Mithos quand il ferme les yeux, s'il arrive à se concentrer. Mais il a déjà oublié son odeur, l'odeur de ses cheveux, l'odeur qui a toujours flotté sur les draps de Genis mais que personne ne reconnaissait. Et son goût, le goût de ses baisers, n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir auquel Genis s'accroche tant qu'il peut, mais ces sensations s'effacent lentement, discrètement. Il a peine à se remémorer autre chose que le goût des cerises d'un après-midi particulier.

Mais il se souvient très bien du son que les épées de Lloyd produisaient en pénétrant la chair de Mithos, ses cris de rage et de douleur, et la couleur du sang sur ses joues et dans ses cheveux. Il se souvient qu'il a glissé dans une flaque du sang de Mithos ; Raine n'a même pas essayé de le nettoyer, Genis sait qu'elle a brûlé les vêtements le soir de leur retour. Il ne voulait pas, mais elle ne lui a même pas demandé son avis.

Et Mithos disparaît petit à petit, des morceaux de son être dont même Genis ne se souvient plus, dont l'existence est brusquement effacée parce qu'il n'y a plus personne qui se _souvienne..._

Genis ferme les yeux et siffle. Il sait bien siffler, mais cette fois-ci il hésite, parce que peu importe son impression, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus entendu les notes familières, et il a du mal à se rappeler la mélodie. Mais il fait de son mieux. Il fait de son mieux, il fait tout ce qu'il peut, tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, pour ne pas oublier Mithos et siffler sa mélodie préférée.

Mais ça ne sert à rien, de toutes façons.

Quelques fois, il va lui rendre visite sur sa "tombe". Ce n'est pas une vraie tombe, forcément. Il n'y a rien sous ses pieds, pas de cercueil ni de cendres ; le corps de Mithos a disparu avec son âme. C'est juste une croix, une bête croix, même pas une vraie, juste deux bouts de bois que Lloyd a fixés pour lui. Lloyd lui a prêté un couteau, aussi, pour qu'il puisse graver les six lettres dans le bois mort. M-I-T-H-O-S, tout simplement. Parce que Mithos était Mithos, Yggdrasill était Yggdrasill, et c'est Mithos qui manque à Genis.

Aujourd'hui, Genis lui apporte de nouvelles fleurs, parce que les précédentes se sont fanées. Les pétales blancs, jaunis par le temps, brunis par la poussière, éparpillés par le vent, jonchent l'herbe autour de la simple croix comme en avertissement. Les tiges sont nues et il ne leur reste plus que leurs épines.

Tout ce qui s'approche de Mithos finit par se déchirer. Les roses ne font pas exception.

Genis ramasse les pétales les plus proches, remplace les fleurs fanées par le nouveau bouquet éclatant de fraîcheur et de pureté. Puis il s'agenouille et contemple un long moment le bête bout de bois.

Il ne pleure pas. Il a déjà pleuré. Toutes ses larmes, et plus encore. Mais pleurer n'a servi à rien non plus. Plus rien ne sert à quoi que ce soit.

Il n'y a rien à faire.

Mithos est mort.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hmm... c'est bizarre, ça fait un bon moment que j'ai écrit ça et en me relisant je réalise que c'est pas du tout mon style d'écriture habituel, ce truc n.nU Enfin bon.

Et si vous trouvez ça monstrueusement triste, je vous préviens, je peux faire bien pire XD Enfin.


	6. namida

Quand je disais que je pouvais faire pire... Dans la série "déprime", et cette fois-ci c'est même plus vraiment du MithosxGenis, c'est sur eux mais pas en tant que couple. Amateurs de fluff, passez votre chemin cette fois encore...

Mares : Y en a maaarre...

Titre : Larmes

Genre : Dark angst, 'tragédie'

Rating : K (G)

Spoilers : Sur les évènements juste avant la toute fin du jeu, et d'autres. Je conseille vivement de lire la petite note à la fin de la fic si vous ne comprenez pas.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il a du mal à respirer.

Il n'y voit presque rien ; il n'y a aucune lumière là où il est, juste la faible lueur des étoiles.

Il ne sait pas où il est. Les étoiles sont immenses et il ne peut pas voir la terre. Il doit être quelque part dans Welgaia. Le sol est dur, l'air est froid, il fait sombre, il est tout seul.

Son nez coule, alors il doit ouvrir la bouche pour respirer, et ses larmes dégoulinent dedans et il s'étrangle sur l'eau salée. Sa bouche est sèche, il y a comme une boule dans sa gorge et un noeud dans son estomac, ses mains tremblent et il frissonne.

Il déteste ça.

La voix de Mithos résonne dans sa tête. Elle est telle qu'il s'en souvient, douce, mélancolique, semblant au bord des larmes même quand il rit, mais il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. Dans sa main, le cristal palpite, comme un coeur humain.

Les images défilent dans sa tête. Des gens qu'il ne connaît pas, des gens qu'il connaît un peu, des gens qui lui rappellent des gens qu'il connaît ; certains aux oreilles pointues, certains aux yeux bridés et aux cheveux soyeux, d'autres aux yeux vides et aux grandes ailes blanches battant lentement l'air immobile.

Un frisson remonte sa colonne vertébrale et il crispe les mains sur ses avant-bras. Il transpire mais il meurt de froid, il grelotte mais son front est brûlant. La boule dans sa gorge ne cesse de monter et de grossir et le noeud dans son ventre se resserre.

Des paysages inconnus, des plaines enneigées, des souvenirs flous d'un village qui n'a pas changé en quatre mille ans, une petite ville avec une ébauche de palais et quelque chose qui ressemble à un colysée, la mer à perte de vue, une forêt profonde, une maison au pied d'une falaise...

Il étouffe. Il ne trouve plus d'air et il s'étrangle sur ses larmes, ses mains se referment convulsivement sur le vide tandis qu'il cherche quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour s'y raccrocher...

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts et au sourire si doux, jouant de la flûte de Pan à la licorne couchée à côté d'elle.

La gemme rouge sang s'illumine sous ses doigts et la voix de Mithos résonne à nouveau, riante, heureuse, et dans sa tête il voit Mithos courir vers la femme et jeter ses bras autour de son cou. La femme sourit et serre Mithos dans ses bras, et sa tête explose.

Le cristal brûle dans sa paume, mais il n'arrive pas à le lâcher.

Sa bouche lâche un cri étranglé, et ses yeux brouillés par les larmes distinguent vaguement la forme floue de Mithos. Mithos lui sourit doucement et referme les mains sur sa gorge, et il suffoque, et il supplie, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Mithos, lâche-moi. Ses mains cherchent celles de Mithos mais elles ne sentent rien, ne trouvent rien, et pourtant il voit Mithos, il le voit, les mains de Mithos sont autour de sa gorge et serrent, serrent, et pitié Mithos laisse-moi partir.

Mais non, Genis, tu ne partiras pas. Tu ne trouveras jamais la force de te relever, ça fait des heures que tu es là, assis sur le sol froid, à voir et entendre et vivre mes souvenirs, à pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps et à supplier que tout ça s'arrête. Ça fait des heures, ça pourrait faire des jours, ça fera des années et tu passeras l'éternité à pleurer, et si jamais tu arrives à te relever et marcher jusqu'à Derris Kharlan et me rendre mon corps, tu pleureras toujours.

Dans sa tête, la flûte tombe sans bruit sur l'herbe rougie et Mithos hurle et pleure et serre le corps de la femme contre lui.

Et tandis que son cri meurt avec Martel, que ses larmes dégoulinent sur ses joues jusque dans sa bouche grande ouverte, que ses doigts se crispent sur le cristal palpitant chauffé à blanc, qu'il tombe, tombe, heurte le sol de métal dur et glacé, que son regard trouble se perd dans l'immensité du ciel vide et noir, avec ses étoiles mortes et ses anges sans vie, Genis se demande si Lloyd viendra le sauver.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris de quoi ça parlait... Après avoir vaincu Origin, le cristal du Cruxis de Mithos file vers Lloyd et Mithos tente de prendre possession de son corps ; à ce moment-là, normalement, Colette court vers Lloyd et prend le cristal, et Mithos la possède elle à la place, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien, ce n'est pas _forcément_ Colette qui fait ça, c'est le personnage du groupe qui a la meilleure "relation de confiance" avec Lloyd — et en général, c'est Colette. Il est cependant assez facile de faire en sorte que _Genis _soit possédé par Mithos (ce que j'ai réussi à faire dans ma deuxième partie n———n). Dans cette fic, Genis est tout seul à Welgaia, avec le cristal et Mithos tentant de prendre totalement possession de lui, et il essaye de le repousser en attendant Lloyd.


	7. kishou

Nouveau changement d'atmosphère brutal et radical n—n Retour à la mignontude cette fois !

Mares : Ah, quand même !

Tsunami : Meeuuh...

Titre : Réveil

Genre : Fluff

Rating : K (G)

Spoilers: Nope !

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Des particules de poussière flottent dans les rayons de soleil qui se glissent entre les rideaux mal fermés. La chambre est silencieuse, en-dehors du gazouillis d'un oiseau matinal.

Les draps sont frais, la couverture est douce et Mithos est chaud. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse régulièrement, et Genis calque machinalement sa propre respiration sur la sienne. Ses petits doigts se crispent légèrement sur le tissu de la chemise froissée de Mithos, et il tourne un peu la tête pour frotter son front contre le cou de Mithos. Il souffle doucement sur une mèche dorée qui lui chatouille le nez.

— Genis ?

La gorge de Mithos remue contre son visage et Genis ferme les yeux sans répondre.

La main de Mithos lui caresse l'épaule et Genis se sent presque fondre. Quand il est dans les bras de Mithos, il a l'impression que le temps s'arrête, il _veut_ que le temps s'arrête. Quand il est dans les bras de Mithos, il ne pense plus à rien d'autre, juste à Mithos et à la douce chaleur qui émane de lui.

— Tu dors ?

Mithos remue contre lui et Genis sent les lèvres familières sur son front.

— M'oui.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mares : Court.

Ouaip.

Mares : _/soupir heureux quand même/_


	8. chouchou

Ouh là là, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté de chapitre ici n.nU Pardonnez-moi, c'est la faute à mon frère qui a acheté Fire Emblem et Baten Kaitos, et au fait que j'ai fini par débloquer les costumes bonus et les discussions-à-Flanoir de tous les persos, donc je ne joue plus autant à Tales. Mais je ne laisserai jamais tomber mes chouchous ! _/serre les petits amours dans ses bras/_

Par contre, actuellement, pour le fluff, ils sont mal barrés les pauvres. Je fais de mon mieux, je vous jure.

Titre : Papillon

Genre : Parti d'une idée adorablement fluffie, tournée en une espèce d'angst ; un mélange bizarre, donc. Un peu dérangeant, aussi, pardon n.nU

Rating : K (G)

Spoilers: Hm, mouais. Pas explicites mais quand même très faciles à saisir ; encore une fois, mieux vaut tout savoir de Mithos — avoir fini le jeu, quoi.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Genis fait la grimace en sentant un coude pointu dans ses côtes, et lève le nez de son bouquin.

— Aïeuh !

A côté de lui, Mithos a un petit sourire d'excuse, et Genis ne peut jamais lui en vouloir longtemps, alors il se contente de se frotter les côtes et demander d'un ton bougon :

— Quoi ?

Le sourire de Mithos s'élargit encore un peu et il tend devant lui ses deux mains jointes.

— Regarde, souffle-t-il, et Genis se penche pour mieux voir.

Les doigts de Mithos s'écartent lentement, précautionneusement, et Genis retient une exclamation ravie en voyant un petit papillon entre ses mains.

Les ailes se déploient rapidement, battent une fois ou deux et leur couleur est un bleu pur, vif, électrique. Mithos sourit à nouveau, doucement, en regardant Genis émerveillé oublier son livre pour contempler l'insecte.

— Wouah ! Il est superbe !

Mithos hoche la tête avec un petit sourire tranquille et désarmant.

— C'est pour ça que je voulais te le montrer, murmure-t-il simplement.

Les joues de Genis rosissent légèrement et il se force à garder les yeux sur le papillon.

— Comment t'as fait pour l'attraper ?

Mithos hausse les épaules d'un air évasif et tend les mains vers Genis.

— Tu le veux ?

Il hoche vivement la tête, ses mèches blanches indisciplinées tressautant en désordre autour de son visage, et Mithos transfère le papillon dans ses mains avec délicatesse.

— Il y avait les mêmes dans la forêt autour de mon village, j'ai de l'entraînement, explique-t-il en souriant.

Genis colle presque son oeil à un espace entre ses doigts et observe l'insecte en silence un petit moment. Mithos cligne des yeux quand il se relève.

Genis tend les mains devant lui et les ouvre, et le papillon remue ses longues pattes fines, comme hésitant. Le garçon sourit et souffle doucement et le papillon s'envole.

Le petit éclair bleu virevolte autour de lui quelques instants, sans un bruit, avant de s'éloigner, et Genis se retourne pour sourire à Mithos — mais le joli visage est fermé et les yeux verts fixés sur la tache de couleur encore visible contre le ciel.

— Tu ne l'aimais pas ? murmure-t-il, et ses sourcils se froncent légèrement.

— Si, bien sûr, répond Genis, surpris, en se rasseyant dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

Mithos a l'air grave, presque vexé, et Genis se sent soudain étrangement inquiet, et se rapproche un peu plus de son ami.

— Alors pourquoi tu l'as chassé ?

La voix de Mithos est atone, blanche, et Genis se dépêche de corriger.

— Libéré. Je l'ai libéré.

Les yeux de Mithos glissent vers lui, mais il ne bouge pas.

— Je ne pouvais pas le garder, dit Genis même si c'est évident. Il était vivant.

Mithos ne réagit pas.

— On ne peut pas garder des choses vivantes. Elles sont libres, elles doivent le rester, on ne peut pas...

Il s'interrompt, parce que Mithos ne dit rien, et ses yeux sont distants, et une seconde il croit voir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, quelqu'un d'autre à la peau claire et aux oreilles pointues, quelqu'un d'autre au regard vide.

Il se force à cligner des yeux pour chasser l'image parasite et essaie de reprendre, mais de toutes façons Mithos n'a pas l'air de vouloir encore l'écouter.

Genis baisse les yeux quand son ami se lève à son tour.

— Tu sais, Genis...

Il sait, mais il ne veut pas savoir, il ne veut pas savoir.

Il relève la tête, surpris, quand les mains de Mithos apparaissent sous son menton.

— Si on laisse libres les êtres vivants...

Entre les mains de Mithos, il y a de longs fils de soie brillante, une araignée, et le papillon pris au piège.

— ... ils finissent tous comme ça.

Mithos sourit et referme les mains, et Genis se mord les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Oui, pauvre papillon, je saaiis, j'arrête pas de tuer de pauvres petites bêtes innocentes dans mes fics dernièrement n.nU

Et au passage, parce que je ne le dis vraiment pas assez : merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur et m'encouragent à continuer :D Sans elles je serais probablement passée du côté obscur de la force (_/tousse/_kratosxlloyd_/tousse/)_ comme tout le monde depuis longtemps, mais NON ! Je resterai fidèle au MitoGini jusqu'au bout ! _/pose du super-héros/_

Merci beaucoup, sincèrement. _/s'incline/_


	9. suna

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic et que j'ai écrit ce chapitre ; la raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas posté plus tôt est que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait bien sa place ici, car c'est centré sur un autre personnage que Mithos et Genis. Aussi, il me semblait bizarre, détaché des autres "chapitres". J'ai ensuite écrit quelque chose qui correspondait bien mieux mais que je ne trouvais pas assez complet, je l'ai donc laissé traîner dans mes dossiers en l'améliorant petit à petit...

... et puis mon ordinateur s'est cassé et quand il est revenu du réparateur, tout était effacé. Cette fic-ci étant la seule MxG qui me soit restée, j'ai fini par me décider à la poster pour ceux qui attendent peut-être encore un nouveau chapitre. Malheureusement, je suis tellement dégoûtée d'avoir perdu l'autre, que j'aimais beaucoup mais que je serais incapable de réécrire, et je suis tellement accro à de nouveaux fandoms très différents, que je ne pense plus écrire beaucoup de MithosxGenis avant longtemps, si jamais je m'y remets.

_/s'incline avec honte/_ Pardonnez-moi ? n.n? Surtout que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment satisfaisant.

Titre : Sable

Genre : Pour le couple lui-même, rien que du fluff, mais le reste c'est de l'angst.

Rating : K (G)

Spoilers : Pas pour une scène particulière (cette scène n'est même pas censée _pouvoir _se passer dans le jeu, je crois), mais énormément d'allusions au scénario lui-même et aux intentions secrètes de personnages importants. A nouveau, avoir fini le jeu est préférable.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

— Bon, lâche Zelos en se laissant tomber sur le derrière à côté de lui, et les sourcils de "Mithos" se froncent légèrement au-dessus de ses yeux fermés. Puis-je savoir quels sont vos plans au juste, _milord_ ?

Mithos se retourne sur le dos, avec une lenteur, une grâce particulières, une espèce de langueur majestueuse qui donne à Zelos l'impression d'avoir la forme adulte sous les yeux. Les yeux s'entrouvrent un peu, juste assez pour voir ce qui l'entoure, et les lèvres se retroussent à peine et murmurent :

— Tu le sais parfaitement. Ou en tous cas, tu as intérêt.

La voix est basse et c'est celle de l'adulte, celle de l'Ange fou furieux, et Zelos retient tout juste une grimace tant cette voix ne convient pas à son apparence enfantine, tant elle lui noue l'estomac et lui glace les sangs.

— Oui, oui, je sais bien, marmonne-t-il en se frottant les tempes, mais je parlais du gamin. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire de lui ?

Les yeux mi-clos glissent sur lui, un regard indéchiffrable mais qu'il sait dangereux, et il serre les lèvres. Personne ne les regarde, le groupe entier est trop occupé à jouer et crier et rire sur la plage et dans la mer pour faire attention à eux ; et heureusement, car Zelos sait qu'il tremble probablement déjà, parce que même s'il a appris à dissimuler sa peur devant Lord Yggdrasill, quand ce dernier s'exprime à travers sa forme enfantine, à travers les yeux et la bouche d'un enfant, c'est tout juste si Zelos n'est pas figé de terreur.

Les lèvres fines se retroussent encore un peu en un sourire narquois et venimeux.

— Quel gamin ? demande Mithos, sa voix trop grave teintée d'un amusement moqueur. Le fameux Lloyd ? J'ai remarqué que tu t'intéressais beaucoup à lui.

Le coeur de Zelos fait un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine et remonte jusque dans sa gorge et il a du mal à parler sans s'étouffer. Sa tête ne cesse de répéter "non, non, non, non, pitié, pas Lloyd, pas lui", parce qu'il sait que si Yggdrasill comprend ce qu'il essaie de faire, si Yggdrasill comprend qu'il essaie de sauver la vie de Lloyd, si Yggdrasill décide d'éliminer Lloyd plus tôt que prévu, ils sont perdus tous les deux.

— Non, souffle-t-il d'une voix étranglée, non, je parlais de l'autre. Le petit Demi-Elfe, celui qui veut devenir votre ami.

— Genis ?

Mithos ne frémit pas, son expression ne change pas, mais une fraction de seconde Zelos est sûr de voir son regard s'adoucir et retrouver un peu de son humanité — puis la folie revient.

— Genis, répète Mithos, et ses yeux glissent sur la petite silhouette pâle qui gesticule pour attraper le ballon, plus loin. Je n'ai rien de prévu pour lui en particulier. S'il reste tranquille, il sera peut-être même épargné.

Zelos baisse les yeux. Dans l'eau, Lloyd est en train d'apprendre à nager à Colette (enfin, il essaie), et la jeune fille maladroite avale des litres d'eau salée mais sans perdre une once de détermination. Zelos les regarde un moment sans rien dire. Il sait bien qu'eux, ils n'auront aucune chance d'être épargnés.

A côté de lui, Mithos a refermé les yeux, et avec ses bras croisés derrière sa tête blonde, sa respiration régulière et son petit sourire innocent on dirait vraiment qu'il dort, mais Zelos sait qu'il fait semblant, parce qu'il ne dort jamais.

Avec un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, une pluie d'eau salée s'abat sur le visage calme et les grands yeux s'ouvrent d'un seul coup et Mithos se redresse brutalement. Dans l'eau, Genis sourit largement et agite le bras vers lui.

— Allez, Mithos, viens nager, c'est drôle !

Le garçon rit aux éclats, écarte ses cheveux blancs trempés de ses yeux, et Mithos le regarde et le sourire qui se faufile sur les lèvres est impossiblement doux, presque tendre. Il se lève et court se jeter à la mer, démarche d'enfant et regard d'enfant et _rire_ d'enfant, et en voyant le bonheur sur le visage et dans le rire de Genis, Zelos a mal au coeur.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Et, hmm, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y ait moyen d'aller à Altamira quand on a Mithos avec soi, mais bon, faites semblant.

Merci à tous les gens qui ont jamais laissé la moindre petite review, ça fait vraiment un plaisir fou :D


End file.
